SteamTale
by VistraLongthorn
Summary: Howdy! And this is an AU Of Undertale that I created. Please read and enjoy!
1. Leave a mark on the world

Long a go before the era we know came to exist monsters and humans lived in peace.

They traded merchandise partaken in many traditions& festivals. Even fell in love with one and the other had children despite there different races. Hell humans managed to learn how to use magic and those who showed great talent were deemed mages. But that was all possible because of the cooperation between monsters and humans. It was a time where anything was possible and it was brilliant.

Years passed by and like all things that cast a brilliant light it also creates a lingering dark shadow that patiently waiting for the right time to strike. That shadow was called war & destruction.

Some say it was because the human king at the time wanted to expand and gain more land and the monsters were in the way. Others say it was because the monsters began to fear humans and there endless power they seemed to have due to there soles.

But to be honest no one really knows anymore.

The only thing any one remembers is how devastating it was. lives were lost family's were torn apart and the cries of hundreds and hundreds of soles echoed on the battlefield. Both monsters and humans. But in the end the monsters suffered the most losing 60% of there population. Worst of all they were forced underground by the very mages they helped create...

With nothing really prepared to help them survive they lost even more of there population. Leaving only 30% of there original size alive. Those were dark, dark times and no one believed things would ever get better. Hope was dwindling and in its place chaos and disperse took its place.

The end

Mumbles and growns of unsatisfied children echoed in the library lobby.

Monster kid: Wait the end!? That cant be it!. There has to be more!

Cute Bunny girl : Monster kid is right Fuchsia! There has to be more! You cant just tell us part of the story! That's totally unfair!

More kids piped in the conversation and gave the pink Fire elemental angry scowls. But despite that a smile creaped on her face.

Fuchsia: So you all want to know more of the story?

Group of kids: Yes!

Fuchsia : Well then you all will just half to read you're text book or go to the museum up in the city next week. Now off you all go! Its 5pm and im closing up shop today!

The children complain and begin to disperse from her presence dissatisfied with her answer. Soon enough there voices rang with excitement of the upcoming trip and the endless wonders they would see.

There wasn't a lot to do in the underground especially in snowdin so any opportunity they got was a huge event for them.

Honesty though there wasn't a lot she left out.

A monster found one little gear and began searching for more curious to know what it came from and what it was. One after the other was found until a pile of metal and old machinery was found. The monster had no idea what any of it was but something in there sole urged them no demanded them to figure it out. And then one day after years of trial and error with fail projects and miss interpretation of an odd human language the first bit of technology that would save the monster race was created... And all because some one found a little gear.

Fuchsia didn't know all the grand little details like some folks but she knew the basics. Besides what fun would it be if you spoiled it for them.

She locked the doors and finished putting some books away before she made her final round around the ails. Not really expecting any one to be there.

Which is why when she heard a soft snoring she was surprised.

Fuchsia: Who in the world would be here. I was pretty sure only the kids were left.

Confused she followed the noise to one of the privet cubby areas were people could read or do work in peace. When she arrived she saw a skeleton surrounded by books, paper, and some odd looking blue prints.

They wore a white dress shirt ,blue vest, black shorts and work boots along with a pare of goggles... Wait a moment... Fuchsia knew this combo this style. More like she knew whos this skeleton was. It was the same skeleton who annoyed the shit out of her everyday at Grillbys since she moved to Snowdin. This was Gear A. K. A. Sans the skeleton.

She took a deep breath and sighd. Why? She aked her self. Why of all places is he here. This is supposed to be my sanctuary away from him and his god awful scrunched up her none existent nose at the though of hearing another god awful pun. She did not hate puns. In fact she enjoyed them when a good one was said. She just didnt like his. They never really have any real back bone. Just a bunch of nonsense thrown together because hes always drunk off of ketchup.

She felt bad for Papyruse Gears younger brother. He was constantly having to stop by and take his brother home before he got on Grillbys nerves and was tossed out. Though as manytimes as hes picked Gear up he never once was mad or even upset. He would just greet every one with enthusiasm and cheer. Stopped and chated a bit with some of the paitrens picked his brother and walk right on out with the biggest smile on his face.

Those thoughts faded as the question of why was he hear creaped back in to her head. She inched forward and leand over him to look and see if she could tell what he was working on.

Most of the books were sciency airo dynamic topics and as for the blue prints well she had no idea what they were. To her it looked like some kinda odd bird looking thing. But why would he bulding a bird?

Gear mubling: uhg disgusting to much lavender.

Fuchsia: Excuse me?

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. The smell of lavender he was talking about was her. Most fire elemental like to consume certain things in order to let out a pleasant odder. Like you would do if you wore perfume. For Grillby it was fresh pine cones and tree bark in order to smell like a nicely lit campfire. As for her she ate lavender to give off that relaxing aroma that allowed a lot of anxious people who came to the library to unwined.

And never in the last 100 years has she EVER had a complaint about her smell. NOT EVEN THE GAURDS WHO MOSTLY CONSIST OF DOG MONSTERS HAVE COMPLAINED. Yet here Gear is insulting her in his sleep. Though the fact that hes asleep dosnt matter hes the type of monster who would gladly say it again. Hell she was pretty sure he has in the past.

She glared at him and huffed in discontent. She was about to wake him up when she spotted a marker in hand. She stoped for a moment then her once calm flams flickerd as a mischievous grin comes across her face. She took out a tub of lip stike that she had found during her walk around and held it in her hand.

Well she wasnt the only one that was "disgusting" in this room. And what kind of monster would she be if she didnt help out a fellow monster. Oh this my dear gear,this shall be fun!


	2. A Time to remember

Gear paced around in his little hovel of a cave that was near Echo fields. He was frustrated with his current project. For months on end he had been struggling with one simple problem. No matter how many times he tried to get it right ,the metals would not bond correctly to each other. It Just made no sense , they were the same type of materials but no matter how many times he welded them to gather they just were lop sided or the seams would end up weak.

Gear: BAH! This is useless!

As he continued on his frustrated rambles he tossed his wrench a crossed the room. It soared a crossed the room until it collided with something and the sound of shattered glass echoed though the cave

Gear: shit, shit, shit!

He rushed to the source just to see the family picture he kept in his cave had been the victim of his frustration this time around. The picture was of him, Papyrus (back when sans could hold him with one arm), there mother Arial, and... there Aunt Gothic...

Gear picked up the picture and stared at it. His sole ached the longer he stared. Feeling his sole become a bit heavier than it already was. Papyrus as Sans's mother had been gone for a long time... She... had been One of the elite soldiers in the war against humans. She was one of the strongest skeletons there was ... But... even with that fact she still fell along with the remaining skeletons. with the exemption of Aunt Gothic and her platoon that were sent off to set off a surprise attack... They were successful but at the cost of not being there with there comrades to defend them.

They returned to there commander and there king and report back. And in return The commander informed them about the tragedy. He also informed them that the king has granted there platoon time to go home to their loved ones and those with children were given permission to stay behind if there was no one left to care for them... And so Gothic became our aunt and our mother...

It took me along time to get use to the fact a that our mother was gone and all we had left was Aunt Gothic... I was just old enough to remember mom and fortunately pap's wasn't. it made things easier for him with the hole our aunt is like our mother thing now... Gothic wasn't a bad mother she did what she could with the little experience she had.

But even with that fact she still managed to make things feel well normal. She went to work as a sentry, come home , love and care for us the best she could... The only way she could, with gadgets she made, puns and pasta galore.( though it took her a few try's to get it right for both me and Pap's. She kind of liked her food a little too spicy)

Time went along and we adapted to Goth and her strangeness and took a liking to some of her quirks. I for one took on her tinkering and the puns. Because who doesn't love gadgets and puns am I right? For pap it was more of the pasta part. As odd as it was , he took on more of moms traits. The puzzle loving part and well... the desire to help people which in turn made him long to be apart of the royal guard. And eventually, due to Gothics doing, the desire to be the royal guards first aviator. all thanks to story's Aunty would tell to him on the nights she didn't feel like rereading fluffy bunny. As me and pap's got older even though we , mainly me, didn't make it easy on her she still greet us with the same smile and care.

The only times he knew of aunt being anything but a smiley skeleton were they days She couldn't get out of her room was because of her PTSD attacks she tried to hide from us and... The days that both her and sans would get in to fights because he couldn't stay out of the forbidden forest.( I mean come on why has no one attempted to see what's on the other side? There are monster pretty dam strong to go and see.) those days she would get so angry that she would leave the house cussing and not come back for hours leaving him with the same words she always did that made him feel like shit.

Gothic: " If you desire to get your self killed because you hate me and my rules fine. But make DAM SURE you hate Papyrus enough to leave his sole broken and in tears."

But despite how many times he would make her angry , despite how many times she's left she always, always came back...

?: Except for the last time right Sansy boy?

Gear jumped and summand his giant wrench. But when he turned towards were he thought the voice was at... no body was there. sweat dripped down his skull as he search for the unexpected guest. A maniacal laugh rang through the cave.

?: HAHAHAHA your going to waist your time BoNe BoY! TIME YOU COULD BE USING TO SAVE YOUR LAST LIVING RELETIVE. OR WILL YOU END UP KILLING THEM TOO! HAHAHAHA.

His eyes widened in realization

Gear: that's right! THE KID IS HERE SHIT.

Gear immediately ran out the cave and used a short cut to get back to Snowdin. Hopefully it wasn't to late.


End file.
